Descon Delight
by StarlightCelyse
Summary: TRAPPED! Damon and Elena are trapped in an elevator. Elena is claustrophobic and having a panic attack. Damon has chocolate. Can he help her in time?


**AN: The Vampire Diaries characters all belong to LJ Smith and the CW. I'm just borrowing them for my own naughty purposes. This story is copywritten from © 2018-2025. No part of the story may be reproduced anywhere without my permission. This is a super steamy naughty AU, AH oneshot involving many types of chocolate. WARNING: You may not be able to look at chocolate the same way ever again.**

* * *

DesCon was the premier graphic design convention, held annually in Los Angeles; anybody wanting to make a name for themselves (or those who already had) could brush shoulders (and drawing tablets) with each other in the endless quest for inspiration. A warm orange haze settled over the land of dreams on that warm April afternoon as hundreds of dreamers milled about the large convention center, looking for their fated connection. Elena Gilbert too, looked around the well-organized chaos with a sense of apprehension and excitement. Only a few years out of University, she had successfully landed a cushy job at Tinsel; a fancy company responsible for the viral marketing behind last summer's blockbuster _Giant Robots V_. Determined to establish herself as a professional and make important connections, Elena had begged for weeks before her boss relented and allowed her to represent them. She had been prepared for the size of the event, but not quite permitted herself to fathom the absolute chaos. Feeling overwhelmed, she excused herself from the booth and sprinted to the elevators – riding them up to the roof, and freedom.

As the elevator door burst open, sunlight and fresh hair flooded in, filling Elena with the sights, sounds, and smells of Downtown. She gave a contented sigh, and stepped out of the elevator, quickly crossing the roof to the ledge. The open air was so much more welcome than the stuffy air-conditioned hell of the convention center. As her breathing returned to normal, she brushed her flowing golden hair out of her eyes, reframing her slender face and revealing her beautiful auburn eyes. Elena had always been able to charm the pants off most everybody she knew with her looks – to the extent she wasn't even aware of the affect she had on men. She never had much luck in the dating department – too many guys who just saw her as a piece of meat to play with and then dump. _One day soon_ , she thought, _I'll find that right guy_.

"Had to get out of there too, eh?" A voice finally broke through Elena's thoughts, and she turned. There looking at her was a guy who looked to be a few years older than her. A slender, yet well-built form wearing a formal black jacket over a simple white collared shirt and grey dress pants. He had icy blue eyes and short messy hair, and an aura that seemed to draw Elena right in. "I couldn't stand it in there any longer either, I'm not good with no air conditioning."

"Somehow I doubt that," Elena smiled, looking him over. "You look like you'd be just right without air conditioning."

The man grinned at her reply, "someone's feeling awfully catty today." He extended his hand, "I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore, to whom do I owe the pleasure?"

Elena blushed when she realized just how lascivious her comment came across, but quickly took his hand and shook it. "L-Elena, Gilbert. I'm sorry about that. I-um, I get nervous when there's a lot of people around."

"I'm a lot of people?" Damon laughed. "Well I knew I was crazy, but I didn't know I was 'Multiple Personality Disorder' crazy."

"I meant below," Elena blushed again. "There's just so much going on…"

"Is this your first DesCon?" He asked. "It's always like this."

"You mean unorganized chaos?"

"Something like that," his blue eyes flashed playfully. "How long have you been in the 'biz, Miss Gilbat?"

"That's _Gilbert_ …" Elena began, only to flush with awkwardness again "…oh, you were joking, weren't you. That was a joke."

"I've been known to tell a few from time to time"

"I must look crazy"

"You look fine to me," he said with a mischievous boyish smirk. "Then again, I _am_ crazy, right?"

Elena blushed again, robbed for a moment of the ability to make a coherent reply. "Hey hey, don't be that way. I was just teasing."

"I've been self-conscious all my life…" Elena looked across the horizon wistfully, absent-mindedly.

"It comes with the City, doesn't it?" Damon walked over and stood beside her. "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"I'm fine, I'm just not… thinking correctly" she smiled, wincing slightly as her stomach loudly reminded her of the large gap of time that had elapsed since she had eaten last.

"Maybe some food in your stomach would help you focus, c'mon, I'll treat ya!" Damon grinned again and took her hand gently, leading her back towards the elevator.

"A-alright, just as long as we can avoid the crowds. All those people make me feel really confined…"

"I shall protect you from these random peons m'lady, you have my word as a gentlemen, a _nd_ a crazy person."

"Are you the office comedian?" Elena turned her head playfully.

"Me? Oh no, no no. _He_ gets paid to tell jokes. Every time I show a bit of lip, _I_ have to pay _them_ "

"Then I'm surprised you manage to make any money whatsoever." She teased as they arrived at the elevator.

"Says the pretty girl who started flirting with me the second she saw me." Elena blushed again. "Don't be embarrassed, my blue eyes have that effect on people, or so I'm told."

Elena nodded, somewhat flustered as the elevator arrived. A ding, and the rush of hydraulics; she took a deep breath. She hated elevators but they were much faster and far less sweat-inducing than taking the stairs. She closed her eyes, hoping Damon didn't notice her sudden rising tension. If he did, he didn't say anything. He stepped on beside her and the door closed. The elevator began its descent back down into the steamy bowels of the convention center. Damon was humming a soft little tune, while Elena stared nervously at the numbers slowly dropping as second by second ticked by. The elevator lurched and came to a stop… somewhere between floors four and five.

"There already?" Damon opened an eye. "Faster going down than it was coming up…"

"It beeped for floor five, but it hasn't for floor four yet…Damon" Elena began.

"That's weird," Damon cut her off. "It just stopped like that…the power's still on, I'm not sure"

"I think it might be broken…"Elena tried and failed to keep the fear from rising into her voice.

"We'd better call someone then" Damon replied, crossing over to the panel and pressing the emergency call button. "Hello? Hello, is anybody answering?"

Precious seconds ticked by like moments of eternity before the speaker crackled to life and someone replied "Hi, yes, this is Dan. I'm the head of maintenance, what seems to be the problem?"

"My name's Damon, we're in one of the elevators and it's stopped running somewhere between floors four and five, we're trapped inside." Damon explained.

"I'll check the system, we should have you out of there in no time," Dan replied professionally. "The important thing to do is to stay calm, this sort of thing happens more often than you'd think."

Elena let out a nervous whimper and shook. "Damon…"

"What's wrong?" He looked at her.

"I can't be here, I can't do this. This can't be happening." She whispered, her breathing increasing. "Oh God please tell me this isn't happening."

"Woah…Elena," Damon began, setting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, it's going to be okay. He said this happens every day, it's perfectly natural. We're going to be just fine."

"I can't do this, Damon." She whispered. "I was on the roof because of how crowded it was down there, and now…"

"Wait, you mean to tell me…you're claustrophobic?" Damon looked at her with concern.

Elena nodded unhappily, falling to her knees and sidling over to one corner of the elevator, attempting to make herself a small as physically possible.

Damon pressed the help button again, "Dan, listen, you need to get this elevator working _now_ , we've got a girl here with severe claustrophobia, she's having a panic attack in the elevator right now."

The speaker crackled, "I found the problem. System says the security camera shorted out in that elevator, it was on the same circuit as the pulley system. So we don't have a visual on you guys, but I've got someone down there trying to fix it. Are the lights still on?"

"The lights _are_ still on." Damon confirmed.

"Good, that means it only damaged the one system, it should speed up repair time. You're looking at around two hours. Now listen, the important thing is to keep her _calm_."

Elena trembled and let out a soft noise, Dan continued. "Damon was it? You need to keep that girl calm, it's going to be a little while. It's important that you stay calm and stay safe."

"I'll do my best…" Damon mumbled.

"Let me know if there's anything I can do to help, be safe." Dan finished, the speaker going dead. Now the only sound in the room was Elena's heavy breathing.

"Elena?" Damon tentatively asked, reaching over and putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry," She sniffed, keeping part of her face buried in a sleeve, tears from fear staining the brown leather. She'd dressed business casual to add the appearance of professionalism, instead it just made her feel more confined. "I'm doing a pretty good job of embarrassing myself, aren't I?"

"Don't talk like that, there's nothing embarrassing about having claustrophobia. Lots of people can't stand tight spaces. Especially elevators." He smiled reassuringly.

"But I promised myself I wouldn't break down like this. I'm an adult. It's humiliating."

"Want to know a secret?" He looked at her. "If you take your head out from your sleeve, I'll tell you."

Elena gave a deep breath and pulled back, looking over at Damon for the first time in several minutes. Her hair had become a mess and her cheeks and eyes were flushing from the tears. "What secret?"

"I used to have a phobia of my own" Damon smiled earnestly.

"You? But you look so confidant. How can that be?" She stared with a mixture of awe and disbelief.

"I've heard of people conquering their fears but….how?"

"I had terrible stage fright. I couldn't get up and speak in front of a crowd if my life depended on it. If you knew me then you wouldn't think I was so confidant," Damon laughed. "I thought I'd never break my fear and be able to handle each situation calmly."

"But…here you are" Elena smiled weakly.

"Yup. Here I am," Damon nodded. "My boss forced me to give presentations over and over and over again until I just…fell through to the other side. I'm not sure how, just one day I suddenly wasn't as afraid anymore."

"And it kept getting better? You got over it?"

"Hey, I'm here, ain't I?" He smiled sympathetically and patted her shoulder. "Don't be ashamed, you give it more power over you when you are."

"But then…how can I be like that?"

"Fight it. Face it, you're here right now. You're with me, you're safe and nothing's going to happen." He watched her.

The elevator chose this moment to give a violent shake, rocking back and forth noticeably and reducing Elena to a fit of whimpers.

"Eh, Murphy's Law strikes again," Damon sighed. "It's just a bit of settling, it'll pass."

"No it won't, they said it'll take two hours?" Elena cried out. "What happens in two hours? That was a lot of shaking! The cables will break. The elevator will fall, we're going to be killed!"

Damon got closer to her and gently rubbed her shoulders to try and relax her. She gave a noise and a jerk of protest but didn't pull away from his touch. "What did I say about that kind of thinking? Hey, do you have anything that can make you feel better?"

"My mom always used to give me chocolate if I had to stay in a tight area for too long," Elena admitted.

"Something about it…whenever I get scared…if I have chocolate, life's going to be okay."

"Chocolate eh?" Damon's smile was back. "What kind?"

"Milk….and white, they're both good." Elena whispered.

"Are you sure we're not meant to meet or something?" Damon laughed. "I mean… _wow_ , the odds."

"You like both too?"

"Very much, in fact I bought some to snack on during the convention, I've been keeping it in my suitcase."

"You…have chocolate?" Her expression seemed to perk up and she looked at him.

"I do, absolutely, let me get it." Damon smiled excitedly and opened his briefcase. From within he produced two large bars of chocolate, one milk and the other white. "Is this brand okay?"

"A-any brand is fine" Elena blushed.

"Here then, take, enjoy." Damon broke a piece off the milk chocolate, and unwrapping it, handed it to Elena who took it and stared at it for a moment. She then took a slow and delicate bite, letting the warm chocolate ooze over her pink lips and electrify her taste buds. She slowly sucked on the bite, rolling it around in her mouth and allowing the flavors to coat the inside of her mouth before swallowing. She gave a more relaxed smile and turned to Damon. "Thank you."

"Well that was quite a transformation," He smiled. "Really calms you down eh?"

"It…helps" she admitted. "If only for a moment."

"Then have some more, so that it might keep helping…" he broke off another small piece, and acting on instincts that surprised even him, gently slid it to her lips himself. Elena's face registered only the slightest amounts of shock, but allowed him to push the chocolate through her lips into her warm, waiting mouth. She gave a soft moan and a shudder at the flavor, enjoying the sheer sensuality of the moment.

"Can we…maybe try something that might help?" Damon's face took a seductive tone. "It might help distract you?"

"What do you have in mind?" Elena sighed, relaxing more.

"I know we don't know each other very well, and this is a public place but…"

"Thank you… for being so nice to me." Elena cut him off, leaning over she gave him a slow kiss on the lips, passing the electric charge along to Damon and causing him to shudder slightly in pleasure. The feeling of her warm, hot lips and the delicate chocolate tones from the candy sent them both over the edge into fantasyland. As the kiss became more heated, Damon gripped the back of her head, and she gripped his shoulders. Their mouths opening with passion fueled by their predicament. Their tongues danced provocatively around each other, tasting one another and tasting the wonderful magic of the chocolate that had started it all. When they finally pulled away, Damon quickly pressed his forehead to Elena's, rolling on top of her slightly and pushing her against the back wall of the carriage.

"That…was….wow," he flushed with passion. "I was thinking…"

"Mmmm, yes?" Elena looked up at him, her eyes focused entirely on his hypnotic grey-blue eyes.

"Maybe we could have a bit of fun in here. They _did_ say the cameras were down after all." Damon smirked down at her, enjoying the depth of her beautiful brown eyes.

"What kind of 'fun' are you thinking about?" She smiled back, relaxing more and more in the presence of this boy.

"What if we take the chocolate and…play around with it a little bit." He grinned widely and rolled off her to sit next to her, removing the button on his pants and loosening his tie.

"You mean…like that?" She looked at him.

"We're all alone in an elevator, it's broken down and the cameras are dead, sure why not?"

"O-okay." She smiled hesitantly. She watched as Damon gently kicked off his shoes and slipped out of his long pants, leaving him in his shirt and blue boxers. He pulled his tie over his head and tossed it into the pile of clothing slowly growing in the corner. He unbuttoned his jacket and shirt and began to pull them off when Elena stopped him. "Wait, Damon! It's….you look better with the shirt on."

He smiled and his hands dropped down to the blue boxers. His lightly sculpted chest was rising and falling steadily, the excitement and tension now obvious in his muscles as his fingers wrapped around the rim of the final obstacle in their way. Without realizing it, Elena had pushed her head against his shoulder, staring intently at the prize between his legs. He slowly, agonizingly slowly pulled the underwear down, revealing his semi-hard penis. He clearly cared about his appearance because the hair had been kept trimmed back so it was nonexistent and his circumcised length was very clean. As he quickly stiffened up to a height of seven inches, his dick gave a soft pulse and a twitch, swaying gently in time with his heartbeat and the warmth from his body and the scent of aroused male reached Elena's nose causing her to inhale deeply, enjoying his rich musk. _He's so hard_ she thought with a bit of awe before she came back to reality. She grabbed the milk chocolate and broke a piece of it off, bringing it slowly over to his stiff penis. She stared at him for a minute more, as if silently asking permission to continue before pressing the firm chocolate fragment against his twitching meat. He gave a quick gasp of breath and nodded. She pressed the bar a bit more firmly now and began to run it up and down along the length, heating the bar up and slowly melting the chocolate. It was slow work.

Damon eventually stopped her with a hand "here, let me…" He smiled lustfully and took her hand, pressing it against his length and mashing the chocolate between hand and penis. "Like this."

Elena blushed and gently ran her hand up and down the length, squeezing so more heat would be trapped. Looking down she delighted in the appearance of his member, turning slightly purplish as she applied pressure. Damon moaned as she rubbed and the chocolate began to ooze around his penis, coating it in sticky creamy joy. Acting on instinct, she rolled onto her belly and looked up at him with innocent doe eyes, her face close to his groin and her hot breath steaming up the head of his cock.

"Are you gonna give me a treat now, Damon?" She smirked, her own lust finally beginning to overtake her shyness. She'd read enough steamy erotica on the internet that she knew all the dirty talk, she just never thought she'd get to say any of it to someone. Or that they'd discover her secret obsession.

"My creamy chocolate treat?" He opened his eyes, closed in pleasure, and gazed at her. "Eat as much as you like."

She gave a playful moan, and took a deep whiff of the sweet fumes raising off his penis before giving it a tentative lick. The sharp tang of maleness combined with the warm flavor of chocolate flooded her mouth and overwhelmed her senses. She took another lick, enjoying the heat and the sweetness on his warm dick. She suddenly pushed forward, and engulfed his dick, now stained heavily with melted chocolate down her throat and began to suck vigorously. Her sticky, chocolaty hand found its way down to his balls and she began to play with them passionately, rubbing the chocolate in and sliding it all the way around to his stomach.

Damon gasped in pleasure and moaned "Oh God, Elena!" He shouted. His hand reflexively flashing up to grab the back of her head and steady her.

"Mmm, Damon's chocolate penis surprise," She lisped gently through the warm member in her lips. "He even has a cream filling…"

Damon had been rendered almost speechless by Elena's sudden impulsive wild streak, something he hadn't thought she was capable of. "You…you're very good." He gasped. "Have you done this kind of thing before?"

Elena raised her head off his sticky groin and just pumped his member. "A few times….with my exes but… never like this. I've always wanted to try though."

"Is that so?" He moaned and motioned for her to continue.

Instead, Elena sat up and grabbed some more chocolate, two small pieces of milk chocolate and a large piece of the white chocolate and began to rub them against Damon's groin vigorously. She smiled,

"You've been such a good boy so far, I thought I might add to the treat and make s'mores eh?"

"With…the white chocolate?" His hips thrust up into her hand, he was close.

"Absolutely. Upp upp up…no, not yet" She smirked lustfully and kissed the head of his penis. "Don't melt the marshmallows yet Damon, I want to taste."

Giving another groan of pleasure he collapsed back against the wall, his hips twitched provocatively as Elena bent down and engulfed his groin in her mouth, sucking vigorously. "Elena…I-I can't" He gasped" His hips bucking again. "I'm going to…"

"Cum? Go ahead" She hummed. "Give me my chocolatey treat already~" her voice was sing-song and playful.

Damon gasped once more, his hips thrust up and hit her mouth as his steaming hot cock exploded. With a loud moan his dick began to pump white hot seed against the melting chocolate, mixing into a creamy, salty goo and filling Elena's mouth. For her it was the most incredible taste she'd ever encountered and she happily drank the mixture up, sucking his penis dry and cleaning all the chocolate off it hungrily. As his orgasm subsided she gently let his softening member slip from her mouth, giving small spurts against her cheek which she licked off naughtily smirking at him, keeping him semi-hard with a few rubs to his dick.

"That was…incredible." He whispered, taking a few moments to catch his breath, his chest rising and falling quickly. "Where did you…?"

"The internet," she smiled. "Lot of forums out there dedicated to chocoholics…it just kinda fit."

"I can see why…" He looked at her breathlessly, then smiled. "My turn now."

With fingers that appeared to have expert training, Damon flipped Elena onto her back and gently pulled her jacket off, unbuttoning her blouse. She helped him by kicking of her shoes and loosening her pants. His warm dick making a soft imprint against her leg, she could still feel his heartbeat through it. She slipped out of her shirt and in one deft movement unhooked her bra. He grinned lustfully at her as the bra fell away to reveal her perfect breasts. For all of Elena's fears and difficulties finding the right man, she was a stunning presentation; beautiful round breasts perfectly perky and wonderfully soft to the touch. Her belly was thin, lithe and well-toned. An artful comparison to Damon's thin but manly physique. In seconds he was upon her, kissing her wonderfully, indirectly tasting himself on her lips and her tongue. His hands were all over her body, flowing like melting waves of joy (or chocolate) against her smooth velvety flesh. They found her breasts and began to tweak them, as he broke the kiss. He began to lick down her chest, one hand dropping away as he licked at one of her breasts. The hand came back up again, with pieces of crushed chocolate in it, and they were pushing on her now. The heat from his body and hers melting smooth creamy milk chocolate into one breast, then white chocolate on the other. And his lips were around hers again, he'd bitten into a piece while she was lost in lust and now they were sucking on it together, their tongues wrapped around it as they kissed.

His hands were moving again as he broke the kiss, more chocolate being smeared down her chest and navel in a cute zig-zag pattern, melting into her skin, filling her with the warm sticky joy. His lips wrapped around her breast and sucked, licking the chocolate clean as his hands teased. One breast, then the other, teasing and clinging and cleaning. For her part all Elena could do was let out soft moans. Like Damon, she was robbed of coherent thought as lust clouded even the slightest thought and obscured it into a dull haze of sweet syrupy bliss. He kissed down her navel teasingly, licking the trail he'd made, his fingers found the edges of her panties and teasingly pulled them away, removing them and revealing Elena's shapely thighs and buttocks. He took a deep breath, pausing only to break off more chocolate. He looked at her, making sure she was comfortable before he pushed the chocolate pieces deep into her velvety folds of flesh, his face following moments later.

Elena shivered in pleasure as he licked her most sensitive body parts, overwhelmed by joy at the feeling of his ministrations. The chocolate didn't feel too bad either, pushed up inside her, almost like a stiff penis itself, except this one would melt deep inside her and leave everything wonderful, smooth, and decadent. "Damon, Oh God!" She shouted, finally. "Please, don't stop, that's…incredible, that's so… nobody's ever…"

"Shhhh" he hushed her softly. "Just enjoy." His tongue continued to play along her sensitive folds, touching every nerve fiber in her body and causing her to go numb. _Then_ he found her clit, his tongue slipped around it, sucking gently just like when he was playing with her breasts, but thousands of times more powerful now. The heat of ten thousand suns was exploding in Elena's body as she lay there in absolute ecstasy over his skill. Damon hummed and teased her, bringing her unapologetically over the edge; his own member rock hard against her ankle and waiting for whatever would come next. She writhed, and moaned… something gave inside her, and she suddenly exploded, crying out loudly in pleasure as sweet honey leaked from her legs, made all the sweeter by the melted chocolate, dissolved completely by the heat of her body. Damon just lapped up all she had to offer, and when she was done trembling against him he raised up and kissed her softly.

"Nobody's ever done that for me before…" She whispered. "You were amazing."

"You're amazing yourself, Elena." He pushed his forehead against her. "We're not finished yet though."

"Oh, Damon… please," She looked at him lustfully. "Do it… put it in me, please, take me."

"As you wish" He kissed her passionately.

In a moment he was against her, he'd shifted his weight to push himself on top of her. She stopped him with a touch to his lips. "Wait…let me." And then she was on top of him and he was laying on his back staring up into her gorgeous brown eyes, and her hands were against his slick length, pointing up at her moist folds… and there was chocolate in her hands, pushing it against his length, by now melted just enough to shape it against him. A flush of pleasure and he was inside her, thrusting up and down. His chocolate-coated cock pushed deep into her like a sexy frozen treat… but there was nothing frozen about Damon's love. It was hot, and passionate, and wild. They pushed against one another lovingly, artfully thrusting their hips against each other's body. Their lips locked and they madly kissed one another, bringing each to a higher level of passion. Their hands were on each other's body, just lost in the desire and joy of the moment.

"I've never met a man like you, Damon…" Elena began, pushing her forehead into his neck as they thrust.

"You're an amazing woman, Elena," He whispered, kissing her neck, gently teasing her earlobe. "There's no reason for you to be afraid of the world."

"Maybe…maybe you're right…" she pushed against him, squeezing him deep inside her. Trying to keep his warmth as deep in her as she could manage.

"I'm so glad I met you and that I came to the roof tonight"

"I'm glad too, Damon I'm so glad!" She cried out and thrust again, driving him deeply into her.

In a flash it happened, Damon exploded deep inside her, letting out a passionate moan, joined in chorus by her voice squeezing him inside her, painting her insides a chocolate milky haze. Sticky and warm and erotic, he was firing off inside her as the heat melted what was left of the chocolate deep into her body, warming her heart and soul. His groin was soon flush with her second orgasm, causing her whole body to shiver and quake, quickly numbing into a warm erotic bliss. When it was over they laid there together for a few minutes more, enjoying the afterglow and the pleasure. Breathing heavily, hands running along one another's bodies and enjoying the feel of flesh against flesh.

"That was the most incredible sex I've ever had…" Elena whispered, as she rolled off, her body still numb from bliss.

"I have to agree completely…" Damon gasped, coming around a bit quicker than she was but still relaxed.

The speaker crackled to life "Hello in there? Hello, guys? It's Dan!" The voice came over. "They found the problem, monitors will be functional in about five minutes and we'll have you guys out of there anytime now!"

"That's great news!" Damon laughed, relieved. Only to pause when he saw Elena's nervous face and it occurred to him how naked and messy they both were. "No rush!"

"Sure thing" Dan laughed teasingly over the intercom. "A date with a pretty girl? I wouldn't _think_ of interrupting it."

The com went dead and Elena panicked a bit. "We need to clean up, Damon, what'll we do? My hair's a mess, we're both sweaty and-"

"Calm down, calm down," He laughed reassuringly. "I have napkins in my briefcase, we'll clean up with them."

The next few minutes were spent gently patting down one another's bodies until they were dry, quickly getting dressed again and cleaning up the mess from all the sexy touching. It wasn't perfect but it would last the rest of the convention, or at least to get outside. The elevator gave one last shudder, unnoticed by either of them and began to descend the rest of the way down to the first floor. As the doors opened and the two walked out into the heat of DesCon, they idly wondered if anybody knew somehow what had happened in that elevator – nobody appeared to. They made it to the doorway without being accosted, besides frequent apologies from the owners for the broken elevator, and free complementary gifts for their troubles. At the door they turned to each other.

"I guess it's time for us to get back to our booths eh?" Damon smiled.

"I suppose so…" Elena smiled back. "Will I…see you again?"

" _No_ I'm going to just walk off into the sunset and you'll never see me again," He looked at her coyly.

" _C'mon_ "

"Well, here's my business card." She reached into her own suit jacket and pulled one out, handing it to him. "We'll grab lunch sometime soon."

"How about later tonight?" He smiled, before producing his own business card and handing it to her.

"I'd really like to get to know you better."

"Same…" She whispered, before leaning over and kissing him. He kissed her back with warm passion and as they released one another, and walked back to their respective booths, the warm heat they felt inside themselves told them they would be in for a long journey together.

* * *

 **THE END! Thank you so much for reading my story! If you liked it please leave a review and let me know!**


End file.
